The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 1. One day, Princess Flurry Heart, her parents, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance and her sisters, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet were paying a visit to Zootopia. Princess Flurry Heart: I tell you, Girls. Visiting Zootopia dosen't get anymore better then this. Princess Skyla: Wow! Princess Cadance: And I'm sure it will be, Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: First, We'll go see Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn and then have the best time ever. Soon, They've came to the station from Savannah Central. Princess Flurry Heart: Mom, Dad. Can we go see Judy and Nick? Shining Armor: Sure, I don't see why not. Princess Cadance: Just be careful, All of you. Princess Skyla: Yes, Mommy. At the ZPD, Flurry Heart and her sisters met Clawhauser at th dispatch. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Clawhauser. Clawhauser: (gasps) Flurry Heart, OMG! I can't believe you and your sisters are here for a visit. Wow! Can I get you something for a snack? Armor Bride: We would, Clawhouser. Clawhauser: (sharing his doughnuts) Are you go, You four. Princess Flurry Heart: We're here to see Judy and Nick. Are they here? Clawhauser: Oh yeah, They're at a roll call meeting. Princess Flurry Heart: Okay, Thank you, Clawhauser! And the princesses took off before Clawhauser warns them about Chief Bogo. At the roll call meeting, Flurry Heart and her sisters came to see Judy and Nick. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Judy. Hi, Nick. Judy Hopps: Flurry Heart, Skyla, What're you girls doing here so soon? Nick Wilde: Yeah, We didn't expect you girls for a visit. Princess Skyla: Our parents said that we could visit Zootopia. Sweetie Heart: You guys don't mind, Do you? Nick Wilde: (to Judy) What do you think, Carrots? Judy Hopps: Sure, You girls can stick with us for a bit. Finn: Atten-hut! Chief Bogo came as the cops were still chatting. Chief Bogo: Alright, Everybody sit! Everyone took their seats in silence. Chief Bogo: (notice the Crystal sisters with Judy and Nick) Hopps, Wilde, What're Princess Flurry Heart and her sisters doing here? Judy Hopps: They're with us, Chief. Smilo: It's alright, Chief Bogo. They're not looking for any trouble, They're just hanging out a bit. Chief Bogo: Alright then, Carry on, Hopps. Judy Hopps: Thank you, Sir. Chief Bogo: Now then, We have a break through in the ZPD. Someone has freed Bellwether from her cell and there are stolen items taken from any labs. Assignments, Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, You start investing in Sahara Square. Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Francine, You go undercover in the Rinforest District. Officers Wolford, Higgins, Snarlof, Patrol in Savanna Central. Officers Anderson, Johnson, Trunkaby, Tundratown look out. And finally, Officers Hopps, Wilde, Smilo, Finn... Parking duty. Dismissed. (as they're about shocked) Kidding! (chuckles) Investigate the crime scene on Bellwether's prison cell. Finn: We're on it, Chief Bogo. Princess Flurry Heart: Excuse me, Chief Bogo? Is there anyway we could help with the investigation? Chief Bogo: Well, Princess. If Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn approve for your company, By all means. Judy Hopps: No problem, Chief. (to Flurry Heart) You girls can come, Just stay close. Come on. At the prison cell, They found a prison cell of Bellwether that was busted open. Princess Flurry Heart: Is this it? Nick Wilde: Yep, Sure is. Finn: Smilo and I've heard what a bad sheep Bellwether was. Judy and Nick told us all about her. Smilo: She seemed nice on the outside, But cruel on the inside. Annie Fox: It's true, Judy and Nick solved that case of what's causing predatory animals to go savage. Turns out, Bellwether sends his scientist, Doug to dart them one by one with the serum of the Night Howler Flower. The Royal Crusaders: Woah! Judy Hopps: Okay, Everyone. Keep your eyes out for any clues. Just then, Flurry Heart found some clues of what's left of Bellwether. Princess Flurry Heart: Hey, Guys, Look at this. Smilo: A sheep's whool. Finn: And a reptile skin. Judy Hopps: What do you guys think happened? Nick Wilde: Not a clue, Carrots. Meanwhile, Duke Weaselton brought Dr. Fossil and Thaddeus E. Klang the supplies they needed. Duke Weaselton: Here you are, Doc. Just what you and Klang ordered. Dr. Fossil: Excellent, Duke. I knew we can rely on you. Thaddeus E. Klang: Let's not forget, Dr. Fossil, We still have Feathers McGraw. Feathers McGraw: (nodded) Dr. Fossil: What's the status, Bellwether? Bellwether: Everything's almost ready, Doctor. Dr. Fossil: Very good, This is going exactly as planed. Back with Flurry Heart and the others, She and her sisters heard some great details of how Smilo, Finn and their tribes of Prey and Predators got out of the ice block. Smilo: And then, Judy and Nick figured out that someone was trying to split our tribe apart. Finn: And we owe it all to them, And life in Zootopia was never the same. The Royal Crusaders: Cool! Princess Flurry Heart: Who to thought, A saber tooth tiger and mammoth frozen in a glacier and became the very first cops of their species. Nick Wilde: That's right, And we became friends with them ever since. Just then, Chicken Little and his friends were waiting. Chicken Little: Hey, Flurry Heart! Over here! Princess Flurry Heart: Ace, Abby, Runt, Fish, Great to see you guys again. What're you all doing here? Abby Mallard: We've just heard about the stolen goods in Zootopia. Runt of the Litter: And we thought we could help you guys out. Fish Out of Water: (nodded) Nick Wilde: Well, The more the merrier. Princess Flurry Heart: Well, I'm glad you guys are here. Chicken Little: No problem, Flurry Heart. Around Savanah Central, They were looking for any key witnesses. Judy Hopps: Now, All we need are some key witnesses. Princess Flurry Heart: But how're we gonna find them? Nick Wilde: Well, If you ask me, I'd go find someone who knows almost everybody Sweetie Heart: Like who, Nick? Nick Wilde: I think I know just the one, Come on. Just then, There was Finnick driving his truck. Nick Wilde: And there he is now. Finnick: Hey, Nick, Judy, Smilo, Finn. Who're your little friends besides Chicken Little and the gang? Judy Hopps: Finnick, Meet Princess Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. Princess Flurry Heart: Nice to meet you, Finnick. Finnick: Nice to meet you girls. Nick Wilde: Finnick, Just the fox we've been hoping to run into. Smilo: We need your help, We found this reptilian scale. Finn: Do you know who it is? Finnick: Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. Then, Nick leaves a dollar tip for him. Finnick: Last I've seen this, It was a serpent wearing a black robe and hat and purple cape. Judy Hopps: What else did you see? Finnick: It was some kind of dinosaur or something, That's all the info you're getting out of me, Chiao! And Finnick took off on his truck. Soon, They came to the Mystic Spring Oasis. Judy Hopps: Hello, Yax. Still keeping the natural ways, I see. Yax: Yeah, Same as always. Smilo: Yax, We need your help. Finn: Finnick told us about one some sort of dinosaur with a serpent wearing a black robe and hat. Any details? Yax: Oh, For sure, We had something that might help you dudes out a bit. As they got in, They came to see Nangi, She was posing as the art drawing gazelle was painting. Yax: Hey, Nangi. Judy, Nick and their friends have questions about Duke Weaselton workin' for some snake in black and purple and some dinosaur. Nangi: Look at the painting, Maybe it can help. Smilo: (as he witnessed the Pteranodon painting) A Pteranodon. Yax: You got it, Dude. Finn: Thanks for the info, Yax. You too, Nangi. Nangi: If anybody ask, We know nothing. That night at Downtown, Flurry Heart, and her friends searched everywhere for any clues. Smilo: Okay, We've got a lot of clues to find. Judy Hopps: Let's split up. So, They went in their separate ways looking for more clues. Princess Skyla: Now then, Where to find some clues? But without any warning, She was snatched away. Meanwhile, The Royal Crusaders were going to different directions. Armor Bride: Okay, Girls. Let's split up. One by one, Armor Bride got captured while searching in the north, Sweetie Heart in the south, Scander in the east and Britney Sweet was the last one captured while searching in the west. Back with Flurry Heart, She begins to panic and could find her sisters. Princess Flurry Heart: Guys, I think I found something. She looked around, But she could find her sisters. Princess Flurry Heart: Skyla? Armor Bride? Sweetie Heart? Scander? Britney Sweet? Where are you!? Meanwhile with Judy and Nick's team, They were on the right track. Finn: Hey, Guys, Come look what I've found! Judy Hopps: What is it, Finn? Finn: (shows a snake skin) A snake skin, Someone must've had a rough time or something. Smilo: Nick, What do you make of it? Nick Wilde: I think it might be a cobra, Smilo. Judy Hopps: Come on, We gotta find Flurry Heart and her sisters. Nick Wilde: Carrots, Wait up. Back with Dr. Fossil and Klang, Feathers McGraw came with the Roayl Crusaders as Bellwether came with Skyla. Thaddeus E. Klang: Excellent, Feathers. You and Bellwether have well. Bellwether: So, There you have it, Docotor. Dr. Fossil: Excellent, Bellwether. Just like according to plan. And Klang and Dr. Fossil laughs evilly as they carry one their evil plan. To Be Continued Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225